


Костры Беллетейна

by ItamiKaname



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: У Роше есть тысяча причин, чтобы остановиться. Скорее всего, совершенно надуманная и дурацкая тысяча.
Relationships: Vernon Roche/Ves
Kudos: 5





	Костры Беллетейна

Когда мягкий бархатный сумрак накрывает разморенную весенним солнцем землю, Велен зажигает костры. На поросших пряным разнотравьем холмах, тянущихся к небесной синеве, вырастают огненные столбы. Сухой хворост занимается легко, и веселое потрескивание вливается в вечерний стрекот сверчков и цикад. Голоса неба, голоса земли, музыка флейт и хохот кметов, чествующих весну, сплетаются в свадебную песнь.

Ночь Беллетейна пахнет цветами — густой медовый запах, хмелем ударяющий в голову, — и сладким ольховым дымом.

В Глинниках яблоку негде упасть. Кметы с окрестных деревень съехались на праздник, и среди ярких, расшитых тканьем и узорами косовороток и сарафанов синие мундиры темерского партизанского отряда выделяются так, что едва ли не режут глаз. Но сегодня никто не смотрит на нашивки: румяные хохотушки с одинаковой охотой подливают эля и молодцам из Рудников или Залипья, и солдатне, на одну ночь отложившей клинки. В священном круге, очерченном светом костра, нет чужих.

Роше прихватывает губами мундштук старой, поистершейся от выпавшей на ее долю передряг трубки, и сладко-горький табачный дым обволакивает язык. За праздником он наблюдает со стороны, скрываясь в тени устланной соломой крыши. Рыжая девушка в расшитой цветами зеленой рубахе подливает эль. Ее коса растрепалась, а круглые, усеянные веснушками щеки пылают. Она протягивает руки, но Роше качает головой. Рыжая пожимает плечиками, взмахивает узорчатым подолом и, приплясывая, возвращается к костру, вливается в хоровод и теряется среди таких же празднующих.

Ночь звонка от смеха и флейт. На утоптанной траве пляшут, присматриваются друг к другу, сходятся; соприкасаются ладони, янтарные от отблеска пламени, соприкасаются колени и бедра, дразняще льнут тела. Разудалые парни хватают майских невест за тонкие талии, перетянутые вышитыми поясками, и поднимают их к звездам. Не игристое вино бьет им в голову — Беллетейн, Майская Ночь, пьянит и дурманит.

Рослая, с коротко остриженными волосами, в строгом мундире на ладной точеной фигуре, Бьянка не похожа на деревенских девиц. Беллетейну нет разницы: кто-то обнимает ее за талию, пока она кружится в танце. Бьянка ныряет под локоть, заходит за спину — неверный свет огня бросает на лица глубокие резкие тени, искажая черты до неузнаваемости, но Роше припоминает, что вьющегося рядом с ней солдата зовут Флорин, — и тут же попадает в объятия местного паренька. Бьянка смеется заливисто, ловко выскальзывает из кольца рук, а каблуки ее сапог выстукивают глухой, тонущий в пробужденной земле ритм. Только что отвергнутого темерца она ловит за рукав и подталкивает к пляшущей рядом девице: тонкий зеленый наряд, украшенный лентами, ореол медных волос.

Бьянка смеется, и Роше пытается вспомнить, как давно он слышал ее переливчатый звонкий смех — как давно с тех пор, как «Синие Полоски» бросились по следу убийцы Фольтеста. То ли дым в легких горчит, то ли мысли, втекающие в голову непрошенным потоком. Роше смотрит на Бьянку — и спрашивает себя, чьи руки уведут ее в лес, распустят тесемки рубахи и уложат на шелк молодой травы?

Отчего-то эль кажется настоянным на нестерпимо горькой полыни.

Нагретый стаммель жжет, пока Роше вытряхивает прогоревший табак. Неостывшую трубку он беспечно оставляет на иссеченной лезвием топора колоде, отталкивается от бревенчатой стены хаты, так удобно подпиравшей спину, и делает шаг. Трескучий костер дышит жаром в лицо, и волна горячего воздуха тревожит непокрытые волосы. Роше огибает танцующих. Рыжая девица проносится прямо перед ним, заставив отступить на шаг. Ее догоняет Флорин — притормаживает на миг, завидев командира, салютует и исчезает во влажной, пропахшей дымом темноте, увлекаемый девичьей улыбкой.

А вокруг все так же танцуют, кружатся, пляшут, и в глазах рябит от мельтешения цветастых нарядов. Темный эль наливает ноги почти неподъемной тяжестью, но голова у Роше кристально ясна.

От нового кавалера Бьянка уходит спиной вперед, на прощанье послав ему воздушный поцелуй. Разворачивается, едва не врезается Роше в грудь, запинается, путаясь в гудящих от долгих плясок ногах, и Роше реагирует молниеносно: знает, что Бьянка легко удержит равновесие, но ловит за талию и привлекает к себе с какой-то отчаянной решимостью.

Слишком близко и слишком крепко, чтобы это было просто подставленным плечом.

В ее удивленно распахнутых глазах отражаются огни Беллетейна.

Бьянка подается вперед, приподнявшись на цыпочки, прижимается к груди, и сочащееся сквозь рубаху тепло ее тела обжигает сильнее драконьего дыхания костра. Она невесомо касается волос, утыкается носом в скулу — неуверенно, будто пробуя, дозволено ли это ей, не разомкнет ли Роше рук, так волнительно сжимающих талию. Роше склоняет голову и находит ее губы, трогает кончиком языка белесую впадинку шрама, и тягучий поцелуй сладко горчит: как ольховый дым, как темно-янтарный хмель.

Роше целует ее долго, и все же отпускает слишком рано: Бьянка сжимает его плечи, тянется — и все-таки отступает. Она вкладывает ладонь в его руку, переплетая пальцы, отворачивается и ведет сквозь не ведающую усталости толпу, туда, где жаркий свет пляшущих огненных языков уступит мягкому полумраку звездной ночи. Они идут мимо хат, увешанных цветочными гирляндами, мимо скромного деревянного алтаря и старых лодок, чьи голые, дырявые днища белеют в темноте. Не замедляя шага, Бьянка стягивает свешивающееся с края оставленной у ворот телеги покрывало и перебрасывает через плечо. За сложенными из серого кирпича стенами она сворачивает к реке по узкой, едва примятой тропке. Роше сжимает ее руку — простой жест, от которого к щекам приливает кровь. Бьянка дышит чаще и прикусывает губу, пряча тревожащее сердце волнение. Она ведет глубже в чащу — туда, куда плутающий между деревьев ветер едва доносит музыку флейт.

Высокие костры Беллетейна остаются далеко позади.

Бьянка размыкает переплетенные пальцы, снимает с плеча темное покрывало и одним широким взмахом застилает заросший медовыми дикоцветами травяной ковер. Осознание реальности происходящего вспыхивает, как глотнувшее крепкой водки пламя, и отрезвляет, как ушат холодной воды.

— Плохая, все-таки, идея, — говорит Роше. В горле саднит от горечи, голос звучит хрипло и низко. — Мать твою, я же твой...

«...командир», — хочет сказать Роше, словно одно только это погасит пылающие в груди угли, и хмельной, горький, настоящий поцелуй перестанет что-либо значить, а повернуть назад, непривычно отступить — не поздно, даром что рушатся так тщательно возводимые стены, поддерживать которые с каждым днем становится все невыносимее.

У Роше есть тысяча причин, чтобы остановиться. Скорее всего, совершенно надуманная и дурацкая тысяча. Но когда он думает о том, что кто-то другой мог бы целовать ее под раскидистым дубом, что кому-то другому никогда не придется выбирать между нею и долгом, и что если бы кто-то другой был сейчас здесь, то это было бы правильнее, лучше для нее — когда он думает об этом, торопливая, сбивчивая вязь мыслей беспощадно кромсает и режет.

Бьянка обрывает этот мучительный поток одним словом:

— Мой.

Деликатная сдержанность, с которой он целует ее прижатые к губам пальцы, а потом и ее саму, почти болезненна. Бьянка на ощупь распускает шнуровку его стеганой куртки, расстегивает ремни — кажется, их слишком много — торопится немного нервно и тянет с плеч. Ладони Роше смыкаются на ее талии и движутся к лопаткам, задирая тонкий лен, — Бьянка легко сбрасывает распахнутый мундир и ныряет вниз, выпутываясь из одежды. Выпрямляется не торопясь: цепляет края его грубо вытканной рубахи и поднимает вверх. Она оставляет на полоске кожи влажный поцелуй; обветренные, горячие губы и жаркий кончик языка касаются напряженного живота так дразняще, что у Роше от напряжения вздрагивают плечи. Губы Бьянки скользят вверх, между тяжело вздымающихся ребер, по широкой полосе тянущегося к ключице шрама; легкое касание ее напряженной груди отзывается внизу живота тупой пульсирующей болью. Рубаху Роше одним движением стаскивает через голову.

И целует Бьянку снова — с сокрушительным, неукротимым рвением, так хорошо знакомым ей по десяткам сражений, пройденных бок о бок. Колени вмиг обращаются в воду, дух захватывает так, словно под ногами — не земля, а зыбкие камни рушащихся мостов: осыпаются, катятся в пропасть, и сама она уже не стоит — падает, да только все цепляется ногтями за крепкую спину. Бьянка запрокидывает голову, когда его ладонь, пройдя вдоль позвоночника, ложится на затылок и сжимает короткие пряди волос, и жадно раскрывает губы.

Так близко друг от друга Роше не видит, но чувствует изгибы ее тела, знакомые и неведомые одновременно. Некоторые из рубцов, оставшихся в память о боях, он знает наизусть — сам же и штопал, позволяя себе лишь скупые касания. Теперь — прикасается иначе: не как к боевой подруге, прикрывающей спину, а как к молодой, влекущей, полной страсти женщине, в объятиях которой так легко забыться...

И заново обрести себя.

Высокие костры Беллетейна похожи на едва тлеющие угли в сравнении с жаром, разгоревшимся внутри.

Роше разворачивает ее спиной, мягко сжимает плечо, шею, гладит чувственный изгиб спины от лопаток до ямочек на пояснице. У Роше руки воина, будто выкованные из той же бесчувственной стали, из которой куют клинки, грубоватые, — но прикасаются так чутко, что от этой нежности по шее бегут мурашки, твердеют соски, и напряжение внизу живота заставляет дышать сбивчиво и чаще. Он оставляет обжигающий поцелуй на шее, целует по трепетно бьющейся жилке вниз, к разрисованному татуировкой плечу. Колючая щетина царапает кожу — Бьянка вздрагивает: до того это распаляет до предела взведенное тело. Ее собственные пальцы пока еще послушны — нетерпеливо распутывают шнуровку шосс, то и дело стискивая ее в кулаках. Пальцы Роше — раскаленная сталь, под которой сама Бьянка плавится податливым воском — проходят вверх по бокам, накрывают холмики грудей, обводят розовые ореолы сосков; она выгибается в ответ, врезаясь острыми крыльями лопаток в крепкий торс.

Терпкий запах ее пропахших горько-сладким ольховым дымом кожи и волос щекочет ноздри. Бьянка слепо утыкается носом в щеку — и выдыхает, едва сдерживая стон. Он ведет рукой по напряженно вздрагивающему животу, приспускает расшнурованные шоссы, гладит оголенные ягодицы и бедра, гладит внутреннюю их поверхность — и касается ее внизу.

Руки у Роше сильные, выученные, заточенные крепко бить, но он касается ее, ласкает складки нежной розовой плоти, заставляя подаваться бедрами навстречу, ласкает настойчиво, так, что Бьянка замирает на неровном вдохе, когда его жесткие пальцы проникают в ее тело, а потом выдыхает, кусает губы, мычит в шею. Ее грудь вздымается тяжело и неровно, бедра движутся быстрее, резче, напряжение до дрожи пронзает поясницу, Бьянка жмурится, стискивает его жилистые предплечья — и срывается.

Роше берет ее, распаленную, дрожащую и ждущую; его губы касаются влажной от пота шеи у звеньев позвонков, и Бьянка не прячет чувственных вздохов. Тело, еще полное огня, отзывается быстрее — распаленное, добела раскаленное пламя, бьющееся в межреберье, слепит, плавит, сжигает дотла. Резче — и бьют по нервам шальные искры, и звенят от острого накала мышцы, и в ушах шумит так похоже на треск беллетейнских костров. Стоном ли, вышептанным ли именем, сплетенными ли пальцами, следами ли на коже, еще и еще, пока не вспыхнет, опалив, и не заставит развеяться пеплом.

***

Сомкнутые над головой ветви старого дуба лениво шумят, когда между ними юрко проскальзывает южный ветер. Он несет с собой дым догорающих костров — и тишину. Трели флейт более не тревожат чащу, застывшую в предутреннем полусне. Сквозь сплетения покрытых молодой листвой ветвей Роше, заложив руку за голову, разглядывает росчерки созвездий. Рядом дремлет Бьянка: уютно пристроила голову на плечо, прильнула к боку — и он чувствует, как подымается и опадает ее грудь. Грубое шерстяное покрывало, остывшее от земли, кусает лопатки, длинная стеганка едва ли накрывает их обоих, а еще Роше думает, что совершенно напрасно оставил трубку на колоде в деревне — была бы весьма кстати, — но все это, в сущности, не имеющие значения пустяки, мелочи, порхающие над ними ленивыми светлячками.

Бьянка дремлет чутко: открывает глаза, стоит лишь поправить съехавшую с ее плеча куртку. Она привстает на локте; свежий прохладный воздух целует ей ключицы, и по коже бегут мурашки. Роше рассматривает ее лицо, тронутое тенью беспокойства, — протягивает руку и касается ямки под ухом, ведет по скуле и подцепляет подбородок. Бьянка наклоняется, гладит заросшую щетиной щеку и едва касается губами губ. Роше целует ее спокойно, запустив пальцы в короткие волосы на затылке, и Бьянка вздыхает в поцелуй.

Ближе к утру вещи видятся в ином свете, решения, принятые ночью, теряют силу, и все возвращается на круги своя, растворяется вместе с предрассветным туманом, испаряется с прозрачной росой. Ночь Беллетейна пьяна от огня и меда, но что остается к утру, когда прогорают угли?

— Ты ведь не жалеешь? — тихо спрашивает Бьянка, разомкнув поцелуй. — То есть, я имею в виду...

— Нет.

Пусть догорают костры, пусть рассыпаются в прах добела черные угли — им обоим остается то, что горит и бьется в груди и не угаснет, даже когда забрезжит рассвет, сгоняя с купола неба россыпи звезд. Роше понятия не имеет о том, куда это их заведет и будет ли все по-прежнему просто — впрочем, усмехается он про себя, это лишь хотелось думать, что между ними все было просто и упорядоченно, а держать дистанцию вовсе ничего не стоило. Бьянка всегда была его женщиной — даже тогда, когда они оба этого не признавали.

Жалеть, пожалуй, стоит лишь о том, что не позволял себе целовать ее прежде.

Роше кладет руку ей на бедро, и последние часы майской ночи, пропахшей цветочным медом и горько-сладким ольховым дымом, смыкаются над ними.


End file.
